True Love
by Roes Lima
Summary: Percayakah kamu akan cinta sejati? Ya, Hermione percaya. Cinta sejati takkan mati sampai kapanpun. RnR?:)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**WARNING**: Fict ini dikhususkan bagi kamu yang percaya akan cinta sejati :')

* * *

**PROLOG**

Dibalik keceriaan tersimpan kesenduan. Tahukah kamu di setiap jengkal tawa tiap manusia tersimpan kesedihan. Yang selalu ceria ternyata memiliki kisah sendu yang dalam.

Hermione Granger, salah satu manusia yang termasuk dalam kriteria tersebut. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dia selalu tertawa lepas, riang, seperti tanpa pikiran dan beban. Tapi ternyata, didalamnya, dia memiliki kisah tragis menyakitkan tentang hal yang bernama cinta. Dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tak boleh dicintainya.

_"Kau boleh mencintai siapa saja, Mione. Tapi tidak dia", raung suara Dad menggema diseluruh ruangan._

_"Tapi Dad, aku mencintainya", ucap Hermione tunduk._

_"Tidak, Mione. Sekali Dad bilang tidak tetap tidak. Dia itu kalangan bangsawan, kita hanya kalangan bawah yang tiada banding apa-apa dihadapannya", tegas Dad._

_"Kumohon, Dad. Sekali ini saja", pinta Hermione._

_"TIDAK! Kau tak bisa bersamanya, ayahnya tak menyukaimu, Mione. Kau hanya sampah dimatanya", ucap Dad pedas lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang kini menangis sesenggukan._

_Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa disaat aku jatuh cinta, aku malah jatuh ke pelukan orang yang salah. Aku mencintaimu, keparat._

Kita tak pernah tau kapan dan dengan siapa kita akan merasakan jatuh cinta. Begitu pula dengan Hermione. Salahkah dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bahkan dari kalangan bangsawanpun? Dari semua buku yang Hermione baca, cinta itu tak bisa ditebak. Karena cinta itu misteri. Hermione selalu teringat kata-kata filosofi Mom nya, _"Jika dia cinta sejatimu, dia pasti akan jatuh kepelukanmu, sesulit apapun rintangan menghadang, jika kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sejati, dia akan menjadi milikmu. Mine, kau pantas untuk memilih. Kau sudah dewasa, sayang. Keputusan ditanganmu. Jadi, pilihlah yang menurutmu baik untuk dirimu sendiri. Jika mencintainya membuatmu bahagia, kejar…. Be strong, Mione"._

Dan Hermione percaya, percaya akan cinta sejati. Cinta sejati akan memimpinmu ke dia. Dia yang selalu ada di setiap hembusan nafasmu. Karena Hermione percaya, cinta sejati takkan mati sampai kapanpun.

***TBC***

* * *

**HOLLAAA! Roes bawa fict yang baru, genre Dramione kesukaankuuuu! Lagi kebawa suasana, jadi sepertinya fict ini akan lancer kedepannya~ Rencana mau update tiap hari sih :3**

**So, review? Biar semangat nulisnya dan kasi masukan juga biar nulisnya makin bagus :3**

**With love, Roes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Love in Heart

Disclaimer: Harry Potter has Mom J.K. Rowling, I just own this plot.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

This fict originally by me. If you like it, you can give me review, follow and fave, if you don't like it, please don't read.

.

Thanks for **dwida2, clato-chan, NabilahAnanda,** **khofifah halizah**,** Luluk Minam Cullen, AdrianaaAdalson, DraconisSun, chika nate granger** yang sudah mereview fict ini dan juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfave fict ini. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it :')x

.

**WARNING**: EYD berantakan, Gaje, Feel (mungkin) kurang berasa, beserta kroni-kroninya.

**SETTING**: Non-Magic World.

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Love in Heart**

**by**

**Roes Lima**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta… Mengapa kau terasa menyakitkan?_

Sakit bukan rasanya jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tak boleh kau cintai? Rasanya seperti hatimu ditusuk-tusuk belati pisau terus-menerus tanpa henti. Sakit sekali.

Aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai. Kami merasa saling melengkapi. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 7 tahun lamanya, membuat cinta kami semakin menguat. Tapi kami melupakan satu hal, hal yang membuat cinta kami terhalang, membuat cinta kami tak menyatu, yaitu; RESTU ORANG TUA. Saat kami memutuskan untuk memberitahu hubungan kami ke orang tua masing-masing, tentangan keras mengalir. Berulang kali aku memohon kepada Dad untuk merestui kami untuk menikah, tetap saja Dad bersikeras tak mau merestui kami. Apalagi orang tuanya, lebih parah lagi dari Dad. Cacian, makian, ejekan, hinaan, semuanya terlontar didepan wajahku. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, saat aku tahu sebuah kenyataan, ternyata….

.

Dia sudah di jodohkan dengan sesama bangsawan.

.

.

Dan orang itu adalah…

.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu,

.

Si Greengrass. Ya! Astoria Greengrass.

Disatu sisi aku bahagia, karena dia menentang untuk dijodohkan, tetapi disisi lain aku menangis, karena seorang bangsawan memang sudah digariskan harus dijodohkan, bahkan sedari kecil.

Kalau penghitunganku tak salah, besok adalah hari dimana aku harus melepaskannya untuk...

.

.

—Selamanya.

Dan aku harus mencoba untuk melupakannya. Ya, itu berarti aku harus mencoba membuka hati untuk yang lain. Tapi kurasa itu sulit, sangat-sangat sulit. Kurasa hanya dia yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya. Sekarang, hatiku menjadi kelabu. Tak ada merah, yang ada hanya abu-abu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hitam.

Kalian tahu, sedari kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang Cinderella.

Tetapi, kini impianku menjadi seorang Cinderella tak mungkin terwujud. Sampai kapanpun, aku hanyalah seorang upik abu yang takkan mungkin berotasi 180 derajat menjadi seorang putri istana. Ibu peri tak mungkin datang menyulap pakaian kucelku menjadi gaun istana yang mewah untuk kudatang disebuah perayaan pesta dansa. Labu takkan mungkin menjadi kereta kuda perjalanan malamku. Tikus takkan mungkin menjadi seorang pengawal yang mengantarku kepintu gerbang istana. Dan yang terpenting dari kisah itu adalah... Pangeran tak mungkin datang menyerahkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berdansa apalagi menikah. Karena pangeran itu akan menjadi milik putri yang lain—Maksudku, seorang putri sungguhan.

Dengan apalagi aku mempertahankannya? Kalian kira aku dengan mudahnya melepaskan orang yang kucintai menjadi milik orang lain? Tidak. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin menentang orang tuaku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintai mereka melebihi apapun didunia ini. Lagipula yang dikatakan Dad benar, aku tak bisa bersamanya. Peraturan gila itu menghalangku untuk bersamanya. _Seorang bangsawan hanya diizinkan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan juga._ Gila. Benar-benar gila. Untuk saat ini, ingin rasanya aku tak mau mengikuti peraturan konyol itu. Tetapi, dia?

Hari ini aku berjanji harus benar-benar melupakannya. Anganku tentang dia adalah cinta sejatiku musnah sudah. Impianku kandas, melayang bersama hembusan angin. Entah kapan impianku benar-benar terjadi. Entahlah.

Melupakannya? Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sangat sulit. Cinta dalam hatiku ini bukannya berkurang malah semakin menguat. Bagaimana mungkin aku dengan cepatnya melupakan segala kenangan bersamanya? Dari selama aku di Hogwarts Senior High School hingga Hogwarts University, aku selalu menjalani hari-hariku bersamanya. Menciptakan kenangan indah nan manis bersamanya. Bersandar dibahunya adalah favoritku. Menikmati jingganya senja dan melihat matahari terbenam di danau hitam benar-benar sangat kusukai, karena hal itulah yang biasa kami lakukan setiap sore. Kini, aku disini, sendiri, menunggu jingganya senja, melihat matahari terbenam diufuk barat. Mengingat semua kenangan itu membuat sakit hatiku menjalar lagi kehatiku yang kelabu. Kenangan indah dan manis bersamanya. Aku mungkin tak akan lagi mengejeknya seperti ketika kami sedang bertengkar, aku juga tak mungkin memeluknya lagi ketika aku sedang sedih atau aku refleks kesenangan. Aku tak akan lagi mencium bibir tipisnya, tengkuk lehernya, hidungnya yang mancung karena aroma mint tubuhnya yang sangat membius indera penciumanku membuatku susah untuk satu haripun untuk tidak mencium aromanya yang menusuk. Dan terakhir, aku tak mungkin lagi menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya lagi setiap senja. Menunggu matahari terbenam bersamanya. Karena kini, semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan belaka.

Mungkin, mencintaimu adalah bahagiaku. Walaupun jiwa dan ragamu tak ada lagi disisiku, tapi cintamu akan selalu membekas dihatiku. Cinta dalam hatiku ini akan selalu abadi bersamamu.

_Ku ingin kau tau, diriku disini, menanti dirimu datang._

Matahari kini sudah benar-benar terlelap. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan pergi jauh dari negeri ini. Selamat tinggal, Draco. Cinta kita berakhir, sampai disini. Sepertinya kau sedang bersedih karena besok kau harus menikah dengan orang yang tak kau cintai. Tenang, 2 tahun lagi aku akan kembali, Pangeran. Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya. Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku jua. Mungkin ini takdir cinta kita. Kita bukan Romeo dan Juliet yang harus mati bersama, bukan? Dan ketika aku kembali nanti, kuharap kita bisa menjadi seorang teman. Ya, teman. Tak salah, bukan? Walau dihatiku, kaulah yang selalu berada ditahta teratas. Karena rasa ini, akan selalu abadi... selamanya.

Dinegeri yang kudatangi nanti, aku akan berkelana...

.

Mencari cinta sejati?

.

Berbahagialah, Sayang...

.

**Love in** my **Heart** for you, always...

.

.

xXx

-cerita ini belum berakhir sampai disini-

.

.

Yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin - Chapter 2 coming... tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N**: Jika kalian ingin mengerti maksud cerita ini, kalian harus membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Chapternya tak kubuat banyak, karena mengingat aku bakal sibuk kedepannya.

.

Menurut kalian aku harus update tiap hari tapi fictnya pendek seperti ini atau updatenya agak lama mungkin seminggu tapi fictnya panjang? Please share your opinion in review...

.

Please, Review… Don't be a silent reader. Because your review is mean for me :')xx

.

With Love,

**Roes**


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

Disclaimer: Always our mom 'J.K. Rowling', author just own this plot.  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

This fict originally by me. If you like it, you can give me review, follow and fave, if you don't like it, please don't read.

Maaf karena Roes lama update, bukan tanpa alasan yaa.. Berhubung Roes lupa password jadi Roes gak dapat mengakses akun fanfic hampir setahun ini. Untung saja akun ini masih bisa diselamatkan.. Well, Maafkan, Roes :')

.

Thanks for ** , clato-chan, dwida2, , AdrianaaAdalson, aprilia. 5, Luluk Minam Cullen, DraconisSun **yang sudah mereview fict ini, memberikan saran dan komentar nya. Thanks,guys! Dan juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfave fict ini. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it :')x

.

**WARNING**: Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Gaje, beserta kroni-kroninya.

**SETTING**: Non-Magic World**.**

**CHAPTER 2: The Accident**

**by**

**Roes Lima**

Tinggal menghitung menit aku akan menaiki pesawat yang sudah ku pesan sedari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebagai seorang fantasi aku tentu berharap ada keajaiban menanti. Berharap pangeranku tak jadi melangsungkan pernikahannya. Tapi tiada daya aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, yang bisa kubuat hanya lari sejauh-jauhnya, berpikir bahwa semuanya hanya bunga tidur dan tugasku adalah tak boleh terlelap dengan semua khayalan itu. Taxi melaju begitu lajunya, detik demi detik kuhitung. Inikah saatku pergi?

Kucoba menenangkan hatiku yang tak enak sedari tadi. Menghela napas dan merapikan posisi dudukku lalu kuambil mp3 playerku dan kuputar music didalamnya. Lagu Thinking Out Loud dari Ed Sheeran terngiang ditelingaku. Lagu yang selalu mengingatkan kenanganku bersamannya.

I'm thinkin' bout how

_Aku sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana_

People fall in love in mysterious ways

_Orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan cara misterius_

Maybe just a touch of a hand

_ Mungkin hanya sentuhan tangan _

Me I fall in love with you every single day

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari_

I just wanna tell you I am

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu begitulah adanya_

Tanpa sadar kumasuki gelombang alpha, gelombang masuk alam mimpi. Dan… tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan guncangan hebat lalu lama-lama aku melayang menjauhi alam sadarku.

xxx

**BREAKING NEWS**: Tabrakan Beruntun di jalur Whiltsire, 6 Orang Tewas, Puluhan Luka-luka

Kamis, 30 Juli 2000 10:04 WIB

_._

London_ \- Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan sebuah bus, dua minibus dan mobil sedan terjadi di Jalan Raya London Raya, Whiltsire, Kamis (30/7/2000) dinihari._

_Enam orang dikabarkan tewas, sementara puluhan lainnya mengalami luka-luka._

_Saat ini petugas kepolisian dibantu regu penyelamat masih melakukan proses evakuasi di lokasi kejadian._

_Informasi dari Komandan SAR Mr X, tabrakan beruntun tersebut melibatkan Truk, sebuah minibus L 300 Super, sebuah minibus L 300 Tyson, sebuah sedan Toyota Corolla dan sebuah Taxi minicorps._

_"Kejadiannya jam 07:21 WIB. Dilihat dari posisi kendaraan, perkiraan saya Truk dari arah kanan menuju bandara menabrak mobil hingga menabrak tiang jalan. Bus kemudian masih melaju dan dari arah berlawanan ada sedan Corolla disusul Taxi dari belakang yang berkecepatan tinggi," kata Mr. X melalui sambungan telepon, Kamis (16/7/2015)._

_Korban tewas sementara dilaporkan ada enam orang, tiga di antaranya dari penumpang sedan Corolla yang diperkirakan satu keluarga, yang terdiri ibu, bapak dan anak lalu tiga lainnya merupakan supir bus dan supir Taxi. Sementara itu, penumpang bus dikabarkan mengalami luka berat, begitu juga dengan penumpang Taxi yang didalamnya yaitu seorang gadis yang lukanya begitu berat diakibatkan benturan yang mendadak._

_Mobil ambulans dilaporkan sudah beberapa kali mengangkut korban dari lokasi kejadian._

_Akibat kejadian itu, arus lalu lintas di jalur Whiltsire menuju bandara macet dan jalan dialihkan ke jalur Brontos._

xxx

Hitam dan kelam menghiasi ruangan yang ku jelajahi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dimanakah aku sekarang? Aku merasa diriku seperti diruang hampa. Tanpa udara, tanpa kehidupan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku tak bernafas? Apa karena aku tidur terlalu lelap? Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke alam sadarku. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi aku sampai ke bandara. Aku harus bersiap-siap…

Memfokuskan diri ke dunia nyata dan kembali, aku terheran-heran dengan orang-orang yang berlalulalang dijalan raya. Diikuti rasa penasaran aku mendekat dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat sosok yang mirip denganku—oh, tidak! Itu aku.. memasuki mobil ambulans dengan berlumuran darah sana-sini dan terluka parah di bagian kepala. Lalu siapakah aku? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? Tidak…tidak..mungkin.

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih mendekat dan tanpa sengaja aku mendorong seseorang dan tanganku menembus orang itu, oh tidak.. Kumasuki ambulans secepat kilat ketika petugas ambulans ingin menutup pintu. Di dalam ambulans, petugas berusaha menyadarkanku—maksudku ragaku. Aku melihat itu lalu bulir air mataku turun, untuk kesekian kalinya aku menangis, Ibu.. bagaimana ini? Aku takut.. Napasku tercekat, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Berdo'a sambil mengepal tangan berharap malaikat tak mengambil nyawaku sekarang.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian ayahku dan ibuku bergegas datang dan mencari ku. "Namanya Hermione", ucapnya kepada salah satu perawat rumah sakit.

Aku melihat ayah dan langsung memanggilnya "Ayah! Keduanya seperti melihatku tetapi nyatanya mereka lari menembus tubuhku. Aku teriak dan jatuh ke lantai. Ayah dan ibu tampak terpukul dengan keadaanku yang terbaring tidak sadar. Lalu orang yang kuhindari datang dengan wajah datarnya disusul dengan keluarga Greengrass. Tunggu, kenapa keluarga Greengrass dan Draco datang? Bukankah mereka sedang sibuk dengan acara pernikahan? Pemandangan mengejutkan pun dihidangkan dimataku ketika aku melihat ibuku dan Mrs. Greengrass berpelukan erat dan Mr Greengrass merangkul bahu ayahku.

Ketika aku sedang terkejut pintu ruangan terbuka dan secepat kilat tubuhku dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Mereka semua berlari ke ruang operasi. Ayah dan ibu menunggu dengan tegang. Aku berusaha teriak agar mereka mendengar, tapi tetap saja mereka membisu. Aku mengangkat tangan dan berusaha memegang ibu, tetapi tubuh ibu tak dapat kusentuh. Begitupun dengan ayah.

Orang-orang menungguku dengan cemas sambil berdoa. Aku menjadi semakin tegang, bagaimana jika aku tak dapat diselamatkan? Tidak! Aku harus berpikiran positif. Aku pasti hidup kembali. Kulihat Mr dan Mrs Greengrass menangis sedari tadi. Mengapa mereka begitu sedih melihatku kecelakaan? Lalu kulirik anaknya, Astoria dan Daphne pun ikut bersedih. Apa dunia mau kiamat? Lalu kulihat pangeranku—Oh, maksudku mantan pangeraku—Draco Malfoy menjauhkan diri dari ruangan. Kudekati dia perlahan lalu duduk didekatnya. Walaupun aku hanyalah jiwa saja, entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dia masih seperti dulu, seseorang yang dapat membuatku hidup.

"Kalaupun aku tak diizinkan buat ketemu lagi sama kamu, sebagai manusia yang percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu punya rencana indah, aku pasti akan menurut. Kurasa tak apa-apa kalo kita tak ketemu lagi, cukup semua menjadi kenangan tetapi kalo Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin bisa bersama kamu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak punya kuasa buat melawan takdirnya. Aku…".

Entah berapa lama aku melantur disampingnya, Draco beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan operasi. Ruangan operasi pun terbuka dan keluarlah dokter beserta perawat. "Puji Tuhan operasi dikepalanya berhasil". Perkataan dokter yang singkat membuat semuanya lega. Namun dokter kembali berbicara "Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah dan dia membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya. Golongan darahnya B+, adakah yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengannya?". Lalu perkataan Astoria membuat aku membisu.

"Ambil saja darah saya, Dok. Golongan darah kami sama".

Apa? Astoria menyumbangkan darah bangsawannya? Mengapa ayah dan ibu tak melarangnya? Bukankah ayah dan ibu tak menyukai para bangsawan? Tetapi mereka kelihatannya akrab dengan keluarga Greengrass. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

-To be Continue-

.

Hallohaaa! Give me Review, please.. Don't be a silent reader. Because your review is mean for me :')xx

With Love,

Roes.


End file.
